


Skinny Ties and Sick Chix

by Anonymous



Category: NXT, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe, Chix, Gen, Getting HYPED, Humor, Staying HYPED
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 03:27:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5232185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Agent Sami Zayn stops in at the lab to see what HYPED tech man Mojo Rawley has for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skinny Ties and Sick Chix

"Bro, bro, BRO!" Mojo looked up from the device he was making adjustments to with a wide grin on his face. 

"Hey, Mojo," Agent Zayn said with a duck of his head. "Director Regal said you had some new gear for me?"

"Aw yeah, bro! Check this out!" Mojo began bouncing side-to-side on his feet as he gestured and talked while picking up a skinny tie from the work table. "It's guaranteed to get you mad chix, bro!"

Sami was certain he could actually hear the "X" in "chix" when Mojo said it.

Zack raised his head from the car engine he was working on and grinned too. "It's siiiiiiiiick, bro!" 

"That's great, guys. I don't think that's what Director Regal was talking about, though. He said something about a hat?"

"Aw yeah, baby!" Sami had seen it before, but was still amazed as he watched Mojo bounce on the balls of his feet and walk at the same time. "Check this out, man!" Mojo lifted a light brown driving hat off of a mannequin's head and displayed it proudly. "Does everything Director Regal wanted and more, bro!"

Sami wasn't too sure about the "and more" part but he took the hat from Mojo anyway. Director Regal knew best, and if he trusted Mojo, Agent Zayn did too. "Thanks, Mojo." 

"No problem, bro!" Mojo beamed as he watched Sami put the hat on and headed towards the door. "Don't you wanna take the tie with you? Mad chix!"

"Siiiiiiick chix!" echoed Zack.

"That's okay, guys," Sami said with a smile. "It's not that kind of mission. Maybe you can work on making the tie even better for my next one?"

"HELL YEAH, BRO!" Mojo exploded with a huge grin on his face and ran over to high five Zack. "Listen bro, I gotta have your help to make this better."

Sami tipped his new cap to them and left the two of them discussing possible "sick" improvements in the laboratory.


End file.
